Crimson Tears
by bloodyamore
Summary: Set in AU.It's Axel Wyoni's last chance to make something of himself. But instead of studying, he finds himself suspect to a persons' death. Yet, instead of concerning himself with that, he finds himself taking care of the victims most' affected friend.
1. Beginning

**Author's Note:** Um…hi? I decided to write an AU fic, and my friend said I should do a story in Axel's POV, thus, this fan fiction was born. I will warn you right now that it does have to do with a few very _touchy_ subjects that most of us find rather well, horrible. But… I think if you read it, you'll like it. And if you don't, please don't review.

**Disclaimer:** Now read this people! I'm only going to write the disclaimer once. This applies to **all** chapters: I do not own kingdom hearts, Disney and Square Enix do.

And now, the story begins…

**_Crimson Tears_**

_1. Beginning_

**I hate sympathy,** yet no matter how many times I voice that people still are sympathetic. But what I hate more is people who **need** it. People who need sympathy from others are **weak**. And yet here I am**, with** one of those people, giving them any sympathy and care I possibly **can**.

And the funny thing is, I'm the reason why this person is so desperate for kindness. I'm the reason this persons' only friend is **gone.** And the funny thing is, when I'm here holding him in my arms as he breaks down, I feel **happy **about it.

The chain of events leading up to this began the moment I was expelled from Crescent High.

"I think it would be best for your Axel, and the other students if he were moved to another school," voiced the principal.

"But, principal, Axels' just having a rough year. He can straighten himself out, right?" came my mother's worried reply.

I was waiting outside the door, by the secretary. She bet me 20 bucks I'd be suspended for two months. I bet her I'd be kicked out of the school. I knew I was going to be gone sooner or later, whether by myself or others' aid. It just so happened the principal was going to get rid of me. All it took was a few _hints _here and there, and a few _scenes_ throughout the month. Finally I might actually be able to get away from my parents, and the **principal** was helping me, of all people. Heh, then again, he probably **hates** me being here with all the trouble I cause.

I've been trying to escape my parents ever since my mom married that greasy-haired _bastard_ I was to call a father. Sure, my mom was nice enough; she never did a bad deed, ever. Her husband however, he was bad news. He brought people over that weren't exactly what you'd call model citizens. But worst of all, he was abusive. He hurt my mother all the time, and he didn't treat me any better. If anything, I got the rougher end of the deal.

My mother walked out of the office, with her shoulders sagging and head held low. I'm guessing that's my cue. I stood slow and solemnly, as if I were dreading this moment. Inside I was parading around; I was finally going to get away from this nightmare.

"Mr. Wyoni, I think you know why I called you down," He stopped and waited for me to reply. When I didn't say anything he continued," Please come into my office, I'd like to speak to you alone for a moment."

I just shrugged. He figured that meant I was going to cooperate. He held the door opened as I walked into his private office. As soon as I walked in I went over to a soft, overstuffed chair that I'd been occupying around this time every day since school began. Instead of the usual of him going to sit behind his desk, he walked up to the chair I was occupied in and began to speak.

"I don't know who you think you are, defacing my property, disrespecting me employees and then having a respectable parent like your mother take the blame, but you aren't going to have things go so smoothly any longer. Your mother says your nearly 18. I suggest you cleanup your act Axel, or you might just find yourself occupying a cell instead of an office."

He paused. I figured he was hoping I'd remark, just so he could rant more. It's not like I didn't already know what he was telling me.

"Anyway," he continued," Your mother and I have agreed that you are to be moved to a new school-"

"What's it called?" I interrupted.

"Sunset High School, it's a private school and the rules are very strict-"He was cut off.

"Do they have dorms?"

"Yes, your mother will give you the details," he sighed. At least he's finally learned to shut up when I've finished listening.

"Well then, I bid you adieu." After I said that I walked to the door. But before I left I turned and said a few words of wisdom." Just don't get too happy, won't be long till you get another kid like me." A horrified expression appeared on his features.

I chuckled as I closed the door. My mother was waiting on the other side. Her expression was furious. I stopped smirking and followed my mom to the car, keeping silent the whole time. When we got into the car, an old Mercedes, my mom began to speak.

"Axel, I… what were… why did-"She stopped, but I knew what she was thinking. 'What made me act so out of line? Why was I acting this way? Did she do something?' that's what she was thinking. My moms' voice was cracked. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I put her on the spot, made her feel like it was her fault, and now I was going to a different school. I would be leaving my mom alone with _him_… but, it's either her or me. Besides, he does love her; he wouldn't do anything **serious, **at least not to her.

"So, when do I have to leave for this 'Sunset High'?" I asked awkwardly.

"In two weeks, that's when their school starts the year. I'll take you to the office there in about a week to-to help you move into your dorm." She told me. Her voice was still cracked. Then she did the oddest thing. She took a hand of the steering wheel and ruffled my crimson hair. "Do me a favor baby," she said, "Please don't screw up. This is both of ours' last chance." She was smiling awkwardly, as if she thought it might make the moment less tense. She moved her hand to my wrist and squeezed gently. "Promise you'll come and see me once in a while, 'kay?"

"Heh, course I will. And don't worry, I won't mess this chance up, promise."

**A/N: cliffhanger, anyways… review plz, I will update soon.**


	2. Moving in

**A/N: **Please, please refrain from killing meh. I'm so sorry for not updating…. It's just the second chapter kept coming out wrong and I kept having to redo it. I think this is going to be my final attempt at chapter two. Hopefully it will satisfy you.

Crimson Tears 

_2. Moving in_

I always pictured schools with dorms to resemble, well, big old Victorian mansions with cheaply build trailer-like housing for the students. Now that I'm at one, I've found that my suspicions were **way **off.

Sunset High school looked a lot like any other high school, the only difference was the size of the school grounds. There were actually a few roads that cut in and out of the area. Behind the school was your standard field, used for soccer and track. To the left of the school was a football field and a building for gym events. To the right of the school was a forest, mostly evergreens. A few roads ran through the forest. I found out the student housing buildings were placed there. Odd place for dorms…

"As long as you follow these guidelines I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here," Ms. Gale, the school counselor said, breaking my train of thought.

"Got it. Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem, now if you have any problems during the school year, don't hesitate in talking to me, okay?"

"'Kay," I replied. _Yeah right I'll tell you about __**my**__ problems._ "Can I have the key to my dorm now?" I asked, a bit irritated. I'd been lugging my luggage around ever since I got here, and I'd like to put it away now, thank you very much.

"Oh! Of course honey," She searched her pockets for a few moments." Here you are." She handed me the key, I was about to make my way to my second floor room, but she made me wait, mentioning a few more things. "Since school starts tomorrow you'll want to make sure you get to bed early. If you have any trouble finding your classes, just ask another student, I'm sure they'll help you find your way." I started walking up the stairs, towards the hall that would lead to my dorm, not hearing the rest of Ms. Gales' rant.

Once I found the right door I unlocked the door and walked inside. I momentarily froze. Oh don't worry, the room was fine, it was intact and the furniture looked comfy enough. It was the tall durtie-blonde and the petite boy that leaned against him on the couch that made me freeze. Nobody said anything about roommates. I must be in the wrong room. Yeah, that's it, Ms. Gale just gave me the wrong key and number. **Too coincidental. **

The pair that had been watching TV. Must have noticed me because the dirty blonde turned around from his spot on the couch, looking over the back. "..Who're-," he started a bit sleepily, then, unexpectedly said 'hyper-like," You're the new guy right? So you're gonna be my new roomie! You already look way cooler than my last one, he was a blue haired jerk! All he ever talked about was the moon and eternal what-something-or-other, anyways, need help getting unpacked?!"

…." Huh." _… did he say he was my room mate? What was that part about some blue guy? _I already knew me and this guy weren't gonna get along, he talked way to much. And he was way to happy about me being here, it was repulsing.

The blonde jumped up and took my bags from me. " I'm Demyx, I'll go put these on the extra bed.. well, it's your bed now." He raced off to put my stuff away before I had a chance to scowl at him for touching my stuff. So much for that.

I looked over to the couch. Dark blue eyes looked back at me. I wondered if he was going to say something. But after about a minute of silence, it was clear he wasn't. Instead of looking at him, I gazed around the room. It was a sandy tan color, with band posters decorating the walls. There was a small coffee table and a few comfy looking chairs near the couch. A large desk was sitting by the window, with randomly assorted junk sitting on it.

Still feeling his stare, I looked back to the couch. "Ya'know staring's impolite."

" Barging into someone's home is rude," he replied. His voice was velvety and soft. And toneless. Quite the contrast to blondie's high pitched ramble.

"Not if it's my home," I defended.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Demyx walked back in. "Whoa, you sure do have a lot of journals, … and matches. You some kinda psychotic pyro?"

I twitched. The blonde bastard touched my **journals, **and my **fire. **_Grr…_

"Just joking, no need to get fired up." He said semi-normal. It was still high pitched, but it was an apology, and his voice only half ruined it.

The cause of my anger turned to the smaller boy. "I think it's time you leaved Zex. Xemnas might get mad at you if he finds out you're not in your dorm." _Did he just call the kid… weird. What parent would name their kid Zex?_

Zex nodded and pushed himself off the couch. He was wearing pj pants and a big black T-shirt. I found that a bit strange seeing as it was only 6:30. Maybe he liked wearing them.

Pajama boy walked over to the door, pulled a hoodie up from the floor, put it on, and left.

"Sorry if Zexion insulted you or anything. He doesn't like people all that much. Especially strangers." Demyx said once the door closed.

" Why was he wearing pjs?" I wondered out loud.

"Huh? Oh… cause his roommate was mixing chemicals and accidentally blew up their closet this morning. He was eating breakfast when it happened. Pj's were the only thing of his that weren't in the closet at the time."

"That's a pretty far fetched tale," I remarked. I mean **come on**, explosive chemicals being carelessly mixed in a dorm. Then again, even if the story wasn't true (since it isn't) this Demyx guy is probably dumb enough to think it's true. Or he's just crazy. **Yup, definitely loony. **

"You don't believe me?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

"Not really."

"Good, Zexy'd be mad if anybody told the dorm supervisor about it."

"Is the supervisor that Xemnas guy you mentioned earlier?" I asked.

"Yup, make sure you don't get on his bad side, or he'll have you sleepin' outside," king of anoyance warned.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

----- ----- ------

"Soo… what's you're name?" the blond asked as he made himself a plate of spaghetti. He'd been nice enough (_gag_) to make us some dinner. And, unfortunately, it was pretty good, so I couldn't insult him about it.

"Axel Wyoni," I stated, impatiently trying to get the noodles hanging from my fork into my mouth without getting sauce all over my face. Harder than it looks… or maybe I just got myself too big a bite.

The annoying blonde laughed at my attempts. Then took a bite of his own spaghetti. "Cool name. Was you're mom obsessed with machines when she named you?"

---- ----- ----

**A/N: ****Poor Demyx, Axel hates him. And Xemnas is evil supervisor. **

**Anyways… it would mean so much to me if you reviewed. And I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for an extremely long time. You have every right to be mad at me about that.**


	3. Adjusting

Author's note: Miss me? …. I'm sorry I didn't update this story! Please don't kill me. I just didn't have any inspiration for a while.

_**Crimson Tears**_

_3. Adjusting_

The first morning at Sunset high was anything but pleasant.

"Wake Up! Wake UP!" I heard an annoyingly high-pitched wailing above me. I was about to tell my roommate to shut the hell up, but I didn't think that was quite mean enough of a retort when he **jumped on top of me.**

I pushed him and the blankets off of me and glared as he fell to the floor. "That's what you get for waking me up so early," I growled.

"Early? It's almost eight. Xemnas is making his rounds. I was just gonna wake you up before he-"

That's when I heard a sound of a metal lock snapping in half, and our dorm door flying open. A large man, with muscles that made me look scrawny, and long silver hair was standing in the doorway. Despite his silver hair, he looked almost as young as us.

He'd better not be the supervisor.

"Good morning," he smiled at us the way a murderer does right before they slice your head off.

"G-g-g-good m-morning Xemnas," Demyx stuttered, jumping up from the ground and standing up straight. I imagined that was a little difficult for him, considering he was wearing footsie pajamas that looked a little small on him, emphasis on the **little.** Although this Xemnas was definitely going to be a pest, I had to give him credit. I mean, He got Demyx to slow down the speed of his words.

Xemnas looked over to me." I suppose you're the new guy." He looked me up and down. "My rules are posted on the bulletin board by the doors. Break them, there will be dire consequences."

**Dire consequences?** Sheesh, he sounds like my old principal. I'm sure I'll enjoy breaking every last rule sir.

Just when the bastard that broke our door was about to leave, he stopped to say something. "Remember to bring your books to breakfast, you won't be able to come back to the dorms until lunch. Is that clear Demyx, I don't want a repeat of last week."

"Clear sir," Demyx stated quietly, looking down. I really need to ask this guy how he gets blondie to shut up.

He turned to me. "Same goes for you."

When he finally left I turned to Demyx. He was running around the living room looking for his book bag. "Hey Demyx."

"Huh?" he said, pulling his hands out from under the couch. Why would his bag be under the couch?

"Why did you call that guy _**sir?**_ I mean, sure he's got authority and all, being the supervisor, but he's not a **teacher. **Why give him the respect of one?"

Demyx stood up, and surprisingly enough, when he answered my question he sounded serious. " Easy, Xemnas thinks highly of himself. He's got 'issues'. If you don't call him sir or superior he gets pissed. And if he gets pissed, you can bet he's going to get revenge."

"_Revenge?_" I asked skeptically.

"Mostly he just shreds up your homework and personal belongings. But sometimes he gets creative with it." _**My journals! That silver haired bastard could hurt my journals!**_

"Wait," I said. "He can't destroy personal belongings, it's against the rules."

"Well…. That may be, but he's above the rules, and the law for that matter." Demyx responded.

"No one can be above the law," I stated.

"So you say. I'm just telling you to stay on his good side." Demyx yapped, going back to his book bag search.

I decided to leave the dorm without Demyx. He was annoying after all; just the sound of his voice pissed me off. I could find someone else to show me where the cafeteria was.

As soon as I got into the hall I stopped. I would've gone down the stairs, but something was blocking my way.

Zexion was halfway to the stairs, and Xemnas was blocking his path. They were having a screaming match. If you were wondering why, I'll tell you. Zexion was still wearing his pjs and hoodie. Apparently you weren't supposed to go to class dressed like that.

"No! I won't move until you go back into your dorm and change!" Xemnas shouted.

"I already told you, I don't have anything to change into!" The velvety voice hissed. Then in a lower voice said something else I couldn't quite hear.

Xemnas laughed at whatever Zexion had just said. "**You** make **me **move! Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Zexion was much shorter, and smaller. I couldn't really blame Xemnas for laughing. But then Zexion did something that got Xemnas to shut up **real quick.**

"Fine," Zexion said kicking Xemnas where it hurts, and walking past him, down the staircase and likely out of the dorms as well.


	4. Adjusting cont

_Author's note: __are you surprised? I updated twice in a week! Don't get used to it though… I don't normally write that much in a week._

_On with the story_

_**Crimson Tears**_

_4. Adjusting (cont.)_

After Zexion and Xemnas' little fight, I found someone to help me find my classes. The kid was **at least **two years younger than me; I was tempted to ask how he even knew where my classes **were.** But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to offend the spiky blonde helping me out. If I offended him, he probably wouldn't help me out. Scratch that, he **definitely **wouldn't help me out.

"So…. do those two argue often?" I asked, referring to Xemnas and Zex.

"Well, kind of. Superior makes it his business to make most of our lives a living hell. Especially Zexion's," the kid replied.

"Why him especially?" I wondered.

"Well, a few years back, they dated."

"**What?**" I shuddered, "that's creepy."

" Will you let me finish?!" Kid has a temper, hmm. " Anyway, one day Zexion stopped talking to Xemnas altogether. Earlier that week Xemnas had gotten mad at Mullet boy and-"

"You mean Demyx?" I asked, wondering if anyone else wore their hair in a mullet.

"Argh! Yes! Now can I finish explaining without you interrupting?!" Like I said before, the boy had issues.

"Go ahead Roxas."

"Thank you… now as I was saying: Earlier that week Xemnas had gotten mad at Demyx and in revenge ripped up every last song and poem Dem had written. Zexion being Dem's friend was **not** happy. So, he just stopped dating and talking to Xemnas altogether." Roxas finally stopped talking.

So that's why Demyx was so terrified of the 'superior'. Cause the guy had ripped up his songs over some pointless disagreement probably. "I didn't know Demyx wrote poetry."

"You didn't? How can you not, you said you were his roommate." He asked in disbelief.

"I-" Roxas cut me off.

"Here it is, the senior campus. Your classes should all be inside down the hall to the left." He turned to walk away.

"Uh. Thanks kid."

Roxas turned back around, a not-so-nice look on his face. Did I offend him or something?

"Don't call me 'kid'. I'm fifteen, don't talk to me like I'm eight." The spiky blonde growled in a toneless voice. Looks like I **did** offend him, whoops.

"Okay." I smirked; he looked cute when he was glaring. But if he **keeps** glaring I might just have to smack his pretty little face

"I mean it! Don't call me-"

"Hey Roxy!" A cheerful voice shouted running over to us and hugging Roxas from behind. He was about half a foot taller than the blond, but he had the same big blue eyes. His hair was spiky too, just a little longer and browner than _'Roxy's'_. "How's my baby brother doing? I miss not having you in my dorm anymore, now who's going to wake you up and help you get ready?" This spiky brunette babbled happily.

The look on Roxas's face was one of utter defeat, (and annoyance). "Sora," Roxas groaned," I was trying to make a point."

Sora just tilted his head smiling, "And?" He asked.

"You just ruined it." Roxas sighed. I chuckled, poor Roxy, can't even get a point across without being humiliated.

"Oh." Sora said, "Sorry."

Before I got too happy, I heard a voice that I definitely did **not **want to hear again. "Hey Sora, hey kid." Demyx greeted, coming up the path to us. I cringed at the sight of him.

"Argh! Don't call me that! I just finished yelling at **him** for it!" Roxas pointed at me," Don't make me say it twice!"

"Calm down Roxy," Demyx cooed (_creepy_),"I'm sorry. I was just playing. Learn to relax."

"Yeah Roxas, you're never gonna get a girlfriend if you don't learn how to take a joke." Sora commented in a singsong voice," Or a boyfriend for that matter."

Roxas just turned cherry red and hissed, "Hey! I'm not like that you asshole! You're the freak not me!"

Sora just laughed at his brother's reaction. " I know, I was just seeing if you could take a joke… apparently not."

"That's not fair! That wasn't a very nice joke." Roxas defended pouting.

"Yeah I know. But you did say that I needed to 'mean' up." Sora stated matter of factly. Just then the bell ringed.

"Damn it!" Both brothers cursed, scrambling off, trying to hurry to their classes before the second bell.

"Heh. I see you've met Roxas. He's a handful isn't he?" mullet boy asked me.

"Uh, I guess." I said, eager to escape from the guy.

"Hey, where you going? You're classes are **this way. **Not that way!" Demyx shouted, making me halt.

"How do you know where my classes are?" I asked, my voice laced with suspicion.

"Hey, don't get all defensive," he squeaked in his high-pitched voice." I just happened to see your schedule this morning. You have all your classes with me and Zexy."

'**You have all your classes with me.**_**'**_Insert loud, never ending scream of **NOOOOOOO!!!! **right here. That sentence is so scary it makes **Saw **look like a cute little **bunny.**

---- ----- ----

_A/N: __in the next chapter Axel will finally spend some time with Demyx and Zexion. Poor Axel._


	5. Before

_Author's Note: __YAYYYY! I wrote four different things in two days. I'm so happy!!! I guess yellowcard songs are Axel inspiration. Yay! (Knock on wood) _

_Anyways. Hope you like this next chapter. __**Don't forget to review people! **_

_**Crimson Tears**_

_5. Before_

All of my classes with Demyx, Is this god's idea of **punishment.** If it is then what's his idea of **torture.** Honestly, I'd rather saw my own arm off then hear one more word from the dirty blonde's mouth.

I managed to tolerate him for a little while, but in second hour I finally cracked. Demyx, Zexion and I were all sitting at a table in the science lab. The pajama clad boy next to me, and Demyx across from me. The teacher had suggested that each table discuss what we knew about genetics. Demyx wanted to talk first and his words were not only annoying, they were incorrect.

"Demyx, will you just shut up! I don't know very much about genetics, but I know eyeliner has nothing to do with it!" Yes folks, he was talking about eyeliner.

Demyx shut up, looking down sadly. He looked like he was trying not to retort.

"Demyx," Zexion spoke up, as far as I know he only did that when he was irritated. But his voice was soft, as if he were talking to a child. "Axel is right, you were off topic. How about you tell us what you know about genetics, like you were supposed to."

"But he already got a chance to do that!" I argued, a little disappointed in how childish I was acting. Zexion just kicked my ankle under the table. Little bastard…

Demyx looked up, and as if I hadn't even spoken, replied to Zexion. "I w-would have, but I w-would h-have sound dumb."

You always sound dumb mullet boy. "That's not true Demyx," Zexion said in that same comforting tone. "You aren't supposed to know much about it before it's taught to you." The sympathy Zexion was giving Dem was **sickening. **Why couldn't he let Demyx get sad? At least then he'd be quiet for a while.

"But you already know about it Zexy…" Demyx mumbled.

Zexion just rolled his eyes, gave Demyx a small smile. Then the small boy turned to me, his face void of emotion and said in a calm tone, "Axel, why don't you tell us what you know about the subject." It was an order, I could tell by the way he said it as if it were final. As if there was no other option.

Seeing as it was I he said it to, the response was probably not what he expected. I opened my mouth to speak. Instantly Zexion gave me a look that clearly stated I'd better be talking about genetics when I start talking. I just smirked," I don't feel like it shorty."

I made it to lunch without Zexion saying another word to me. After my statement in science class, Zexion just gave me an unreadable look. Then after one **long **minute he turned to Demyx and started talking to him as if I did not exist. He continued to do that through math, gym, and social studies. He wouldn't even talk to me when Demyx tried bringing me into the conversation. I knew it was getting bad when Demyx stopped talking to me. You'd think I'd be happy about that. But it was starting to piss me off. I may not like him, but I can't **stand **being ignored. And Zexion and him were acting as if I was **nothing. **That's even worse.

Earlier that morning I had planned on eating alone, but after being ignored for several hours I **desperately** wanted someone to talk to. And it's not often that I'm desperate.

Now I faced two options. Sit with Roxas, who happened to be seated at the same table as problem 1 and 2. Or I could go sit with a total stranger. Not very enjoyable options.

In the end I ended up sitting with a total stranger. His name was Marluxia and his hair was **pink. **Yes, you read correct. He was without doubt the first person I'd ever seen that could pull off pink hair.

Despite the hair, he was definitely straight. I figured that out by the obvious lack of interest in me. And by the three big-breasted girls that surrounded him. He was definitely enjoying their company, and not because of what they were saying. The scary part was not that I was tolerating being ignored, but that I ended up talking to one of those girls. I told her about my problems of all things.

She ended up surprising me by actually saying something intelligent when I was done talking. Then again, maybe I was just surprised because I had expected her to act like the other two girls that were behaving like lap dogs in pink boy's presence.

"So, if you're mad at them for ignoring them, say sorry," she stated. " But after you say sorry, talk to them, and get them to say sorry."

"How do I get them to say sorry?" I asked. I was pretty sure violence wouldn't work.

"Tell them what they did that was unacceptable. And no, I don't mean tell them they were ignoring you. Tell them why ignoring you was wrong to do." This is why I call her smart. I'm not good with emotions and apologies.

"Oh…"

She smiled at me. "I hope that fixes the problem."

"It will. The main one anyway." I'm never going to figure out how to keep Demyx from driving me insane.

"Hey, you two," Marluxia called over the two 'lap dogs'. "are you coming to the Hikari's house for the party Friday?"

"What party?" I asked.

"There's going to be a party over at Sora's Friday," Marluxia answered," He's having a homecoming party. You want to come?"

Hmm, a party huh. I wonder if there'll be booze. "What kind of party?"

Marluxia smirked knowingly. "The anything goes kind."

"In that case, count me in." I thought for a few seconds. "Wait, how is he going to have a party in the dorms?"

Marluxia looked amused. "He lives in a mansion off campus during the holidays. That's where he's throwing it. If you want I'll give you the directions."

"Directions would be helpful." I smiled; I rarely got the chance to go to parties. This would be fun.

--- ------ ----

_A/N:__ It won't be long now… he he. I'm afraid one of the characters won't be around by chapter 7. _


	6. Anticipation

_A/N: This will not be a very cheerful chapter… but it will be a long one. _

_Introducing…. The Problem._

_**Crimson Tears**_

_1. Anticipation_

I spent the whole week anticipating the weekend. I'd get to party and drink all my problems away for a night. And possibly stay over night, giving me a break from Demyx.

After apologizing to the two problems Demyx immediately forgave me and became a clingy, talkative, annoying monkey hanging around my neck. **Seriously**, he was hanging around my neck. That's not a good thing considering I was trying to make a reputation for myself at this place. Demyx was ruining my reputation. He was acting like _he_ was my friend, and hugging me constantly. How can I look like a tough guy if blondie keeps treating me like I'm his teddy bear?

It was Thursday and I already wanted to kill Demyx again. We had just run a mile in gym and I was hyperventilating. No, I don't have asthma; I'm just **dead** from running. And what does Demyx do when he finishes the mile? He goes up to a hyperventilating me and **leans against me**. I don't care how wiped he is from running; he is not allowed to use me for support, especially if I'm dead from exhaustion and angry to the point of violence because of it.

As soon as Demyx leans against me I push him off and I hear a thump as he hits the locker room floor. A second later I collapse onto the bench. _Ugh… I feel like I'm gonna throw up. _

"What the hell was that for?!" Demyx shouts at me. I blink open my eyes, he sounds about as angry as me. Mullet boy is pushing himself up into a sitting position, and glaring at me with eyes that, up until now, used to be light and shallow. Now they were like the eyes of a tiger, deep and deadly. I didn't know he had the ability to strike fear into anybody. Yet here he was, slightly disturbing me with the way he was glaring.

"**That** was for leaning on me when I was about to collapse," I growled, "Next time you do that, I'll break your spine."

Demyx continued glaring as he tried to slow his quick pants. God, can't the guy handle a run without losing his breathe? I know. I'm one to talk considering how well _I _handled the run. But hey, I'm pissed at the guy, what did you expect?

I think Zexion spotted us then. Because about a minute after I growled at his friend, he was pulling Demyx off the floor and taking him to the showers.

_"Lucky petite bastard…"_

I turned around after hearing someone behind me. It was the _kid _again. He was glaring at Zexion from where he was seated. I should probably tell him someday that his glares aren't intimidating, just pathetic. But today is not that day.

"Hey kid. Got something against Zexy?" I said to him.

Roxas jumped. Apparently he didn't expect anyone to hear him. After he realized it was me his body un-tensed and responded in an annoyed voice. "It's unfair. Everyone else has to run, and the little bastard gets to just sit and watch from the bleachers. He even gets credit for the day! And he doesn't even have health issues! Fucking bastard! There's nothing wrong with the little fucker, why does he get excused!"

_Roxas sure does cuss like there's no tomorrow. And I thought I was mad._ Before the blonde had a chance to continue with his rant someone shut him up.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You know better than to bash people, especially where a teacher c-ould he-ar you," Sora said to his brother in a singsong voice. He was hugging his brother behind and covering Roxy's mouth with his hand.

The captive brother pulled his brother's hand away and jumped out of his embrace. "God Damn it Sora! Warn me when you're gonna go and do that! You scared me…."

The brunette just giggled. "I'm sorry for scaring you Rox… But it's no fun if I warn you."

"Hey Sora," I said, remembering about his party. "Uh, you are having a party this Friday right?" I asked; hoping pink popular boy hadn't been pulling my leg.

"Yeah I am… who told you?" Asked the brunette.

"Marluxia… um, I **am** allowed to come, right?"

Sora smiled, "Of course Axel! The more the merrier!" it sounded so strange to hear someone happy to know I was going to be where they were. But in a good way.

Roxas moaned. "Oh man… I forgot about that. Why, why Sora? Why did you have to throw a party? I hate parties. And now I have to go…" He looked mortified. Who doesn't like parties?

"Exactly," Sora said happily, hugging his brother again," Now you have to dance and socialize… and **maybe** fall deeply in luuuvvveee." I was beginning to see why Roxas was always complaining about his brother.

"GET OFF ME SORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Roxas screamed, pushing at his brother, and then stopping when he realized that pretty much everyone in the locker room was staring at him.

I could tell that Roxas would thank god later that the bell had rung only a minute after his 'little' **outburst.** I could hear Roxas mumbling as he nearly ran out of the locker room. "_I am so staying in my dorm on Friday…"_

---- ----- -------- -----

When I got back to my dorm Demyx was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch, drifting off into a badly needed nap. My dreams were filled with tiger eyes and trashy streets and pink pandas, they made no sense at all. I was glad when I woke up to the good old sanity filled world.

So far, this school hadn't been too bad. Sure I hadn't even been here a week, and the whole time I'd been complaining about Demyx, but really, this place was **so much better** then home. No one was out to get me here; no one was abusing/ ruining my life. I was finally far enough away from my so called 'father'. Maybe I won't mess this chance up. That would make my mom happy.

I sat up and looked around. The clock read 8:30. I got up, expecting to smell Demyx's cooking. But, I didn't. Where the hell was he?

I thought about the list of dorm rules. One if them was 'be in your dorm by 7:30 on week nights'. It was an hour past that. I was slightly worried.

I ended up falling asleep around ten; Demyx still hadn't come back by then.

---- ----- ------

I don't know when exactly, but at some point during the night I was rudely awakened by someone violently shaking me awake. I actually thought someone was trying to murder me at first. "Ahhh! Who the h-e lllll?!" I half screamed, half yawned, falling off my bed.

"You finally woke." I heard a toneless voice say. I untangled myself from all my blankets and looked up, wishing my eyes would adjust to the darkness quicker. I wanted to see the face of my attacker.

A small hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me onto my feet. "C'mon," the voice said. Then the attacker started to drag me to the door, and then down the hall.

"Who? What're-"

"Shhh," the person stepped on my foot.

The person finally let go of me when he had succeeded in getting me outside. That's when I was at last able to see the bastard who attacked my sleeping body and lead me out here. It was Zexion. _What the hell. _

"Why the hell did you drag me out here? And… how did you get into my dorm?"

Zexion sighed and kicked me in the knee. "I wanted to talk to you where the walls aren't paper thin."

"ow," I rubbed my leg," you can do that without hurting me… you didn't answer my second question."

Zex sighed again, "Demyx's key." What a vague answer. I would've pressed the matter, but I was tired, and it was cold outside. Time to figure out what he wanted.

"Okay… so what do you want to say?"

Zexion kicked me again. "You need a reality check," was all he said.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Will you stop with the fucking kicking?!"

"If you stop causing others pain, I'll stop causing you pain." That little bitch was still mad about me shoving Demyx.

"Demyx was hurting me, he deserved-"

Zexion covered my mouth. "You don't get it, do you red-head?"

I was utterly clueless. Aren't you mad about me hurting your blonde buddy? My mouth was still covered.

"You can't continue on the way you're approaching things. You need to consider the way others feel. And if someone is hurting you, you tell them. You don't hurt them back. They can't hear you're thoughts."

Was he lecturing me on how I act? Oh **come on. **That's what a fucking principal does, not a little boy I have classes with.

"I have nothing against you Axel. You are an ignorant person, you don't realize what your actions do to others," _oh I know exactly how they affect others, the effect is purposely caused. _"So I have tolerated you. But stop, because after my warning, I won't disregard your actions." He finally uncovered my mouth.

"Didn't know you had so much to say," I stated sincerely. "But seriously Zexy, I don't really **give a damn** about what you think," that last part is said in a regular tone. Zexion twitched. "Sorry shorty, but everything you said went through one ear and out the other. Maybe next time you feel like giving advice you can shove it up your ass. Or better yet, go lecture your buddy Demy."

Zexion tried to pull himself free from the grip I'd had on his shoulders since he kicked me. "What's wrong? Want me to tell you why you're 'hurting' me, instead of disregarding how _you _feel?" I said sarcastically. I think I saw a tear or two betray Zexion about then.

"Aww, poor Zexy. First his friend gets hurt, and then he goes and hurts himself. Go ahead and cry, you're the one that needs to give it up." All of a sudden my body went rigid. "Fuck!!!" Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwww, I'm gonna kill that little mother fucker… OWW!!

Zexion kicked me where he kicked Xemnas and ran inside.

----- ---------- ------ 

**A/N: ****The party is Friday… what horrors will it bring!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Party

_A/N: __I am so sorry I didn't update in….well, forever. I've been busy, and I've had a MAJOR case of writer's block. Yet again, I'm sorry for not updating this for the longest time._

_Don't flame._

_And… well… as stated before, this is the chapter where one of our characters disappears for good : ( _

_Crimson Tears_

_7. The Party_

Looking back, I realize that if I had just avoided the party altogether, none of this would've happened. I should've avoided the party, then Zexion wouldn't be in so much misery. But as I stated all the way back in the beginning, I'm so grateful to be the one to offer sympathy. So grateful that if I could go back in time and avoid the party, I would still go to the party. I suppose I'm selfish, sickeningly selfish.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day started out awkward. I was tired and slightly shaken by last night's encounter with Zexion. For a little shadow, he sure did know how to get inside someone's skin. Maybe he was right… maybe I should consider other peoples' feelings before I completely destroy them, **or maybe Zexion is just a little prick that should keep his nose out of my business.**

The morning classes went by uneventful. In science Zexion completely ignored me, and Demyx was his chipper self again. He was leaning over the aisles trying to whisper something to Sora when I finally remembered something.

About two minutes after Demyx was barked at by the teacher, I decided to ask him something. "Hey… Demyx?"

Demyx looked up from the exploding teacher he was drawing and gave me his attention. "Yeah," Demyx said cheerfully. I wonder how he could forgive me in the time span of one night, wait, why do I even care. Damn stupid Zexion…

"Where were you last night? You never came back to the dorm," I whispered as the teacher started talking about the difference between genotypes and phenotypes.

"Oh… Yeah, I didn't go back to the dorms last night did I?" Obviously. He scratched his head for a moment, and then suddenly something clicked. "Right! I was hanging out with Sora… I must've fallen asleep over there. Guess that explains why I woke up dressed in my first hour."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Sora misses dressing Roxy; he probably dressed me while I was asleep and dragged me to class. Sora does that sort of stuff, he's a sweet guy," Demyx explained. Sora sounds weird…

"I should've guessed. Your outfit actually matches today." Zexion pointed out, smirking slightly.

Mullet boy just pouted, "You're so mean Zexy."

As I said before, the day went uneventful. I actually sat with the 'problems', and Sora and Roxas during lunch. I found out that as long as you didn't say anything perverted you could take out any frustrations you had on the 'kid' and no one would mind. I also learned that Zexion was smart enough to be in college. It's sad when the smart guy is two feet smaller than you and gives all his friendliness to a freaky, hyper blonde.

Finally after a boring day the party sounded even better than before. I had some trouble getting out of the dorm though…

I got directions to the party from Sora during lunch, now my only obstacle was getting there. There was only one problem really, Xemnas. It didn't take long to figure out why everyone around here wanted to slit his throat.

"Where are you going?" He inquired, stepping in front of the stairs just as I was about to go down them.

"Out obviously," I replied arrogantly.

"I thought I told you to look at the rules earlier this week."

"Yeah, and your point is?"

He sighed, then said with a smirk on his face," Sorry red-head, you aren't allowed to leave the dorms. It's only aloud on Saturdays and Sundays, sorry," he said sarcastically. _Let's see what you say when I rip your head off… such a pretty picture._

"Oh c'mon, give the guy a break… it's not like you're gonna obey the rules tonight either." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I heard somebody sympathizing with me. I HATE SYMPATHY! I turned around to face the man that dare intrude. Upon seeing him I had the sudden urge to run and hide. I'm no wimp, but this guy was giving off a not-so-safe aura. Plus, he had even more muscle than 'superior.' He must've seen my eyes widen, because he chuckled a little.

"Nice to meet you too," The guy smiled, he had pointy canines… _gulp_. "Sorry about Xemy, have fun wherever you plan to go." He walked past me, flipping his blue hair behind his ear and grabbing Xemnas by the arm.

They descended the stairs quickly, and I figured Xemnas would be gone for the evening.

I mentally slapped myself, _why had I been so scared of that guy? I don't even know him, and he didn't even do anything! Maybe Demyx and his chicken self are rubbing off on me. _Stupid Demyx…

I briefly contemplated on just skipping the party altogether and staying in the dorms. I shook off the idea. I **really **needed a party.

XxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

Pink boy wasn't kidding; it really was a mansion, a big one. I had to drive to the outskirts of town to reach the place, but it was worth it. By the time I got there dozens of cars were parked out front. It took a lot of work just to find a parking spot. Mental note: _remember where you parked_.

After I finally found a parking space I walked up to the entrance to get inside. There wasn't any admission dude or anything, but Sora was greeting people at the door.

"Hello! Glad You Came! Yeah, put that in the kitchen," Sora shouted to people entering the house with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sora," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh! Hi Axel!" he practically squealed, much like Demyx… only less annoying. A silver haired guy standing behind Sora looked like he was trying to strip the brunette. "Hold on," Sora mumbled, turning around and slapping the guy. "Okay!" he turned back to me, go on in and get comfortable kay. There's just one rule: If you get drunk ya gotta spend the night," Sora stated happily.

Roxas, whom I hadn't noticed just yet, piped up next to Sora. "Wow! That's a great idea, let a whole bunch of drunk-tards stay over at our house," The blonde said sarcastically. "Think what they could do Sora!"

"Well, that's why we're gonna be sleeping upstairs Roxas," The silver-haired guy said, now trying to get Roxas's clothes off instead. Sora **and **Roxas slapped him this time. The guy just pouted.

"Riku," Sora said," Sorry hun, but you're not sleeping with us; you're staying downstairs with everyone else and playing referee."

I blinked, was this guy dating Sora? He didn't seem like he minded too much which brother he had… I took my chance to slip into the house since Sora was occupied.

As I walked into the main room I immediately crashed into about two hundred bodies dancing all at once. I ducked and twisted and pulled my way through the mass and to the hall. Sora's house was big, but I suppose not big enough for the amount of people he had over. I glared at the floor, wondering why I came here in the first place… I hate dealing with people. But then, all my questions were answered when I looked up and saw the kitchen door open….and Marluxia inside.

I walked over to the door and smiled. Pink-boy was filling a punch bowl with all the ingredients needed to make a white rushion. Well, I suppose I should say pink, considering he was also putting some red food dye in as well.

"So," I started, walking in,"What are you gonna tell the younger kids?"

Pink Boy looked up, smirking. "Easy, that I stole a recipe for a Harry Potter drink."

I stared at him. _Huh?_

"You've never seen the drinks Scholars makes at Harry Potter book releases have you?" He said.

I wrote it off, just cause I wasn't a dork… "So, can I have a cup?"

He took out a plastic bag of cups and handed me one, I filled it up and left the room.

Within the hour a few things happened. 1. The punch bowl was moved to the main room and I drank at least half of the tasty pink stuff. 2. That blue haired guy crashed the party with Xemnas, who seemed to be drunk off his ass. He was singing Lion King songs… which was very creepy. And of course 3, Demyx started playing some song on a guitar on Sora's table, though I doubt the brunette minded.

XxXXXXXxxxxxXXX

After the hour my mind goes pretty much blank. I think I remember that blue haired dude picking a fight… god help the dude who went against that guy… and Sora's doors being locked. I think I must have passed out on Sora's table or something….

Then why is it that I feel mud?

XXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX

And now we get to the part where I really regret getting drunk. I woke up sober, and with a major headache… in a dark place. As I blinked open my eyes they slowly adjusted. I sat up, my head ringing slightly, and looked around. I saw some walls, and figured out it was raining. I sat there another moment or two, trying to figure out where the hell I was, before deciding to get up.

Just as I reached under me to push myself up I felt something wet and sticky. I blinked. _Mud? _I brought my hand up to my face, trying to see whatever it was on my hand. My eyes could see something, but no color. It wasn't bright enough wherever I was to see color. But the smell told me what it was. Rust and salt, this stuff on my hand was most likely - blood.

I gulped…_was I bleeding? _I patted myself over, checking my head and body for wounds. I found a few tender spots, but no cuts. _Oh god… if I'm not bleeding, what is? _

I looked around, looking for an animal… a person. I saw a few lumps about six feet away.

Crawling over, I closed my eyes, wondering if my sanity could take it should I see a dead animal… or… I opened my eyes slowly. At first, I only saw three lumps, then, my eyes adjusted. I stopped breathing, my eyes taking in what I shouldn't be seeing.

Two of the lumps were just trash bags, but the third lump… was covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh… god…," I took in a sharp breathe. "No… you can't…no," _I must be dreaming… this is just a bad, alcohol-induced dream. This is just the world trying to tell me why I shouldn't wish bad things… _

"Oh god… this is real," I croaked. Suddenly my mind started working at lighting speed. _**Check his breathing! His heartbeat! **__He might not be…_

I leaned over the blood coated body and put my head to his chest, trying to hear a heartbeat, an intake of breathe, anything. I could feel myself start to panic when I felt and heard nothing.

Frantically, I put one hand on each of his wrists, pressing hard and hoping to feel a pulse. Screaming aloud in frustration I put a hand at his neck instead and when I felt nothing there either I sunk into myself. "No… you gotta be alive…"

I hit his chest," C'mon heart, beat damnit!" I hit his chest again. Now I was just being crazy. Hitting him wouldn't wake him up. He… he was dead.** Blood covered and dead**.

I lay my head on him, "please wake… please… I've never felt so guilty in my life Demyx…" I moaned into his sunken chest.

Was this gods' idea of rewarding me. Kill someone I hate? Why didn't he kill my dad… Demyx never did anything…

I raised my head. "…H-how…?" I stared at the beaten and bruised body beneath me. _How_…_how did this happen?_

I thought back to the party, it seemed as if it had happened years ago now. Demyx had been fine, he had been dancing and playing guitar and being annoying. He was fine. And… the doors to the damn mansion had been locked… how did I even get out of the house? ….How did Demyx get out?

I stared at him for a moment or two, just trying to figure out how this happened. "Heh…," I chuckled in a tired way, " Guess I picked the wrong night to get drunk… now how am I gonna explain what…happened to you." I rubbed my head groaning. "I can't fucking remember…"

As if me hanging with a dead body weren't enough… I heard something that really didn't make me feel any better. I heard sirens. Police sirens.

I jumped, then looked down at Demyx. For a second, I had half a mind to take him with me, but I shook it off. It was bad enough the guy was… gone. If I have to choose between demeaning Demyx's dead body and saving my own hide, I choose saving myself.

I stood up, hearing the sirens getting closer. "Sorry… sorry Demyx," I whispered, gulping at how close that sound seemed. I looked down at Demyx one last time before deciding now was the time to get lost. I looked around, finally noticed I was in an alley, and ran in the opposite direction of the oncoming sirens.

_As I ran the only thing I could think was this better be a fucking dream…_


	8. Murderer

_Author's Note: My only plea… please don't kill me. I'm sorry for not updating in forever… _

_Also, in case you were wondering, I finally came out of writers' block this week…_

* * *

**_Crimson Tears_**

_8. Murderer_

It wasn't a dream; the whole night had been real. I found that out the next morning, when I was in my dorm watching the news, and they announced the death of the blonde. Well, this was beyond disastrous.

I think I threw up my breakfast that morning.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXX

That first day, there was no school, and the campus was deadly silent. Most people were mourning.

Throughout the next week some very important things happened. First, there was an announced funeral to be held for… Demyx, and anyone who wished to attend were welcome. I didn't dare go. I'd seen him… lifeless. I didn't ever want to see him like that again. Why had this happened?

Secondly, the cops had decided they wouldn't start publicly investigating the murder until after the funeral. That was slightly relieving. If they had found evidence against me, I would've already been in custody.

Needless to say, for once in my life, I was afraid. No terrified. And not just because I might not make it out of my teens a free man. I was mortified by what had unfolded so suddenly. Scared that I couldn't remember what had happened to Demyx… what I had probably done to him… I cringed.

Then a thought sparked. What if, and it was unlikely, but possible, I wasn't the one who killed him? That would be wonderful. Well, at least it would save my ass.

The week after the depressing ceremony, most students began to behave semi-normally again. Marluxia actually had the nerve to be worried the cops might find out about the party while investigating.

Roxas. He out of it. The kid had started eating less, and was watching the news intensely every day, to see if the police had made any progress. I hoped not.

Zexion seemed dead. And I don't mean he was sulking around. He had literally disappeared. No one in the whole damn city had seen him for days. After a while, I was actually starting to worry that maybe the unfortunate guy had been killed too…

_No._ I thought to myself sternly. _Don't let yourself think that. As far as you know, you're the one that bloody did it! And on the off chance there __**is **__a serial killer loose, you don't want to jinx him!_

Apparently no one else was concerned for Demyx's best friends safety, cause no one else seemed worried. Well, except Xemnas, strangely enough. I noticed lately that the guy kept staying out after hours, everyday looking for someone. I presumed it must've been Zexion, considering their history. I was mildly curious at to what the bastard wanted to see him so badly for.

XxxxxXXXXXXxxxxX

Out of everyone, Sora was without a doubt the most affected. He was a different person it seemed. At first, before the funeral, Sora had been shocked and scared. I bet he blamed himself; after all, the murder had occurred the night of his party. He wouldn't let Roxas sleep in his own dorm that first few nights, and I don't think anyone could blame him. The first week, Sora was Sora, although frightened and depressed.

But this week, he was different. His eyes were distant, and not a wide as before. They were cold, almost murderous themselves. They were no doubt scarier than mine could ever be. He hadn't talked much this week either, and at first everyone just thought he was mourning. But by Wednesday, it was clear, the boy was changed.

It seemed to me like he was determined. Determined to do what though, I had no idea.

XxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxX

By Wednesday, I found myself changing too. I found myself coming up with half-assed assumptions on who might've killed the once-hyper blonde. At one point I even thought Sora might've done it. I mean, it was his party, and I remember he had locked the doors at some point… what a suspicious move. But in the end I decided I was just paranoid over getting myself thrown in prison. Sora had no motive, at least as far as I was aware of. Although, he was acting _really weird._

Most of all though, through all of my paranoia, I kept feeling a gut wrenching weariness every time I saw Xemnas. Perhaps _he _had done something, and my suppressed drunken memories were trying to clue me in. Without a doubt he was the most suspicious, besides myself. He was superior for Christ sake! Plus… he kept sneaking out. I had half a mind to follow him, if only to find something to frame him for what I'd most likely done, and I had followed him, once.

That Wednesday night I followed him. All the way to the park just outside the school grounds. But I froze in place when I saw who he was meeting. It was that blue haired guy, the one who had scared me silly. In the moonlight he looked like he had just fallen from heaven. It was beautiful, with the exception that he looked like God must've had a damn good reason to boot the monster out of the sky. He looked like he'd just crawled out of a fairy tale, the one where the bad guys win.

I couldn't here anything from where I was standing, and frankly, I didn't care. If I couldn't here them, then they couldn't here my breathing, ragged from fear.

I returned to my dorm prematurely, not dare waiting for Xemnas to turn back. That night I couldn't fall asleep, afraid the guy would come in through the window and eat me or something. My fear came up with that 'something' and I really didn't like it.

I thought about the demon-man all night long, and by three am I was convinced that if anyone in this city killed Demyx, it was that creep.

By four o' clock, I had found too many holes in my theory to ignore. One, I didn't even know the guy, he might a really nice, innocent guy. I wasn't so keen on that belief. Two, this guy had no connection to Demyx. Well, except that he was at the party.

I stopped myself. _Hadn't blue boy picked a fight during the party._ A theory hatched in my head.

What if that guy had picked a fight with Demyx, and beat him to a bloody pulp there? He had killed Demyx in front of everyone, and then through a drunken me with the dead body out side. Then Sora locked the doors, the guy probably threatened him, and then Sora was ordered to make sure no one would remember what happened. Alcohol was a good weapon, after all. A thought crossed my mind, _what if Sora had purposely helped? _I shivered.

I had been thrown out so that I could be framed. And that beast had really killed Demyx. The idea made sense. There was only one problem, why the fuck would blue boy kill Demyx? Maybe Demyx had spilled some punch on him or something, drunken people could be easily angered. But then, why did no one stop him? _Him…_ his name, wasn't it Saix? Why did that seem important?

I thought back to the first day I had come here, and Demyx had been ranting about some freak with blue hair, his previous roommate.

I smiled to myself, despite the demented reason for joy. Finally, a feasible place to start an investigation. And if worse came to worse, a person I could testify against as the real murderer.

I never saw myself as a sleazy fucker that would do anything to save my own hide… heh, I'd just described the man that called himself my father. My happiness died into a feeling of sickness. God, I was becoming my father.

What if I really had… killed Demyx? Would I be any better than that fucker with my mom if I made someone else go to jail for it…? My stomach was wrenching. I felt like I was becoming my own enemy.

Well, only one thing to do in a time like this, plead insanity and forget what little I knew. If I believed someone else did it, then I wouldn't feel guilty. And if I was the one that **had **done it. Well, at least I would be able to make believable denies of it.

By doing this to my mind, I'd probably be able to be classified as medically crazy. Good. Then I can plead insanity if it ever comes to that.

I felt crazy just coming up with this plan. Was I really gonna just sit back and pretend I had nothing to do with the whole thing? That would make as stupid as any other amateur killer out there, the ones that got caught. But I didn't want to be caught…

…_What am I gonna do?_


	9. Back to the Beginning

_Author's Note: I've got a **few** ideas for this story. **But, **as you know i get bad writer's block, so if anyone has **any suggestions, at all **for this story, then please let me know. Also, if any one wants me to add pairings or mention any characters more, lett me know._

* * *

**_Crimson Tears_**

_9. Back to the Beginning_

The title says it all; we're back to the beginning, well almost. Like I said in the beginning, I gave Zexion sympathy at some point. Well, this point is drawing near.

The next morning, a Thursday, I was still trying to figure out what to do about the whole not-getting-arrested thing. I bet my face was breaking out because of all the stress. Morning news at breakfast didn't help my churning stomach and sickened feelings of despair at all.

Sora was absent from breakfast again, maybe even from the whole school. He was still different, only different with a motive. Something told me it wasn't a very pleasant goal he was working toward. Now that he'd changed, I could practically envision him helping organize a murder. Although, no matter how I saw it, the Sora he was now didn't look like the type to work with anybody, let alone help them kill someone. Though… its not entirely impossible Sora isn't the real killer.

I twitched visibly, almost as if I was afraid Sora might be hiding somewhere, hearing my thoughts and planning my demise. And my suspicions were no longer paranoia, thank you very much. If you saw the brunette, you would suspect him too. Hell, you'd be afraid he'd come after you next.

At least, I was afraid of that. Every time I saw Sora, he seemed to directing a look scarier than death at me, and me alone.

Roxas dropped his spoon and ceased eating. I quickly returned my attention to the news. " A pocketknife has been found at the scene of the crime." A picture of a knife with fire painted along the handle flashed on the TV screen. I think I lost all color at that moment. "No fingerprints have been found, likely due to the rain. But still, the cops say, this clue may be useful." The newsman said. "Back to you Susan."

"Thank you William, in other news-"

I zoned out, staring blankly at the TV, not taking in any of the words. _That is my knife! _I thought, fear rattling my brain. _How the fuck did it get there?_

"Wait! More information regarding the recent murder is coming in. It may not be important to the case though. The body was found with lacerations all over his body. Perhaps the killer was a sadist-"

I blinked, staring again at the TV, this time in disbelief. "No it didn't…" I muttered. Demyx didn't have any cuts when I found him. Some ripped up skin, certainly enough for blood to pool from, but no clean cuts. No knife cuts.

"Huh?" Roxas looked at me, he had heard me. Shit.

"I'm just… I can't believe a fucker would do this to…" I looked down, "Demyx."

Roxas looked down as well, sadness on his face. "Sora says he'll kill him." The blonde looked back up. "The guy who did this."

It took a moment to register. So that's what Sora was doing. He was finding the guy who did it. Oh god… the way he looks at me, what if he already knows?

_Gotta calm down, what if Roxas sees you freaking out. _I stood up then, "I don't want to watch the news anymore. See ya later Rox." I waved goodbye half-heartedly and left. As soon as I was out of sight of the cafeteria I hugged my chest and leaned against a tree. God, what was I gonna do?

By then I knew one thing, I **could not** have done it. I would never do more than punch the blonde, let alone play cutter with him. But whoever had cut him… with my knife, they must've come right before the sirens, why was there no fingerprints. Was I being framed… or was someone trying to direct the attention _away_ from me.

No, whoever had the nerve to show up right before the cops and cut him up must've been trying to frame me. But how did they get the knife…?

Maybe I dropped it. That would've worked out in the killers' favor. But why would they purposely add the cuts? Just so there'd be physical evidence linking to my knife, and me?

Or did the killer have an alternative motive?

My head was spinning, so I didn't notice it when Zexion came back to the school, and Xemnas stopped to 'talk'. But I did notice by the time a crowd had gathered. I pushed my way through the people, towards the front.

Zexion looked beyond pissed.

"That little prick was a waste of space anyway," Xemnas stated, confidence in his voice. Then came the taunting, "It's not like you to grieve Zexion. After all, he's not coming back this time."

_That heartless fucker!_ I didn't think, I simply lunged at the uncaring bastard.

Crack.

Xemnas's nose was bleeding, I smiled, slightly psychotic, before giving a glare to rival Sora's new one. "Learn to shut your mouth jackass."

I could faintly distinguish the approving sounds of the crowd as Xemnas walked off, he hadn't predicted me, that was for damn sure.

I turned to look at Zexion, he was staring at me, unreadable expression. Then he ran. He ran towards the forest. "Wait!"

I ran after him, barely aware of why I was even doing this. "Zexion!" I shouted, trying to catch up to him. For a small guy, he could cover quite a bit of ground in a short time span.

"Zexion!" I pleaded again.

The lilac haired teen ran into a tree, I rushed forward. It wasn't like him to run into things. As I approached he slumped to the ground, making weak little sounds.

I could feel my heart swelling with sadness at his weakened state. I shook my head slightly. I refused to feel _sympathy_ for this guy. No matter how bad his predicament is.

As I crouched down to look him in the eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if all killers felt sympathy for their victims' friends. I doubted it. Maybe that's what made me crazy.

Zexion's lips were in a pathetic scowl, it looked forced. His eyes were watery and red. "Zexion…" I murmured, reaching up to wipe some water from his face.

He stayed frozen in place until I removed my hand. All was silent for a moment. Then Zexion unfroze. He whimpered, falling forward into my torso and sobbing quietly.

I couldn't deny it. I. Felt. Bad.

I felt sympathy for the guy.

Wrapping my arms around him, a rubbed his back and stroked his hair. My chest felt sticky as we continued to sit there, Zexion sobbing into my embrace.

I had never seen him so weak, so emotional. Like some string holding him up had snapped, and during the fall he'd shattered.

We sat like that forever, me holding him, keeping him from falling further.

I have to admit. I never wanted to let go.


	10. Blue Haired

_Author's Note: School's started back up, how sad:( Anyways, I'm updating Author's Note: School's started back up, how sad:( Anyways, I'm updating. Ha! I told you all I'd keep going on this story!_

_Okay, I got a question for you readers: Who wants this story to get more mythical-ish? By that I mean, who wants this story to cross over into the sc-fi/fantasy genre?_

_Chances are if no one wants me to, I'll just continue this story the way I originally planned, but I'd really like you guys' opinions first._

* * *

**_Crimson Tears_**

_10. Blue Haired_

_Why was I here? What was running through my head when I decided to come to this forsaken place?_

Heh. Bet you're wondering where the hell I am now. Well, not in the forest anymore. It's been a few hours since my time with Zex, and right now I wish I could just go back to that moment and leave here.

Its past midnight, and instead of being in my dorm like a good little _unsuspicious _student, I'm standing by an alley in the middle of Old Town, waiting for some guy I don't even know to show up.

I'm guessing you want me to explain.

To cut it short, after Zexy stopped crying earlier today he just ran off, I haven't seen him since. I'm kinda worried…. _What if he leaves again?_

Back to topic. I can't afford to care when I'm a fucking murder suspect.

Anyway, after a while of sitting in the woods for a while, mostly wishing Zexion would come back, I got up. I went to my next class, and thought. I didn't think about the murder (much) and I tried not to think about Zexion. Mostly I just thought about Demyx.

I felt so guilty. I almost miss him now. He wasn't meant to die that night, not with me.

Xxxxx XXXXXXxxx xXXX

At dinner Marluxia, the pink haired classmate approached me. No one else was sitting at my lovely outside bench made for two. Hell, no one else was outside until he joined me.

"Something's' changed." Marluxia stated. I didn't give him a glance, merely continued with my half-eaten plate. Of course things had changed, the most annoying boy on the planet died, and everyone in campus was sad about it… or seeking revenge.

He was looking at me, staring as I ate. It was beginning to eat at me. I briefly considered getting up and leaving. That is, until he said what he did.

"Above the law…" he murmured, almost quiet enough to be talking to himself, but the later line proved he wasn't. "You know, there are other's I know who are above the law besides Xemnas."

It was instinct that made me look up at him.

"If you… Axel, whenever you wanna get yourself out of the whole you dug yourself, just let me know." He made to get up.

I had to give pinky credit; he was the sliest asshole I'd ever met. I jumped up after him of course; I couldn't just let him leave after that. His words, he must know what happened. _Maybe… he saw what happened that night?_

I grabbed Marluxia and spun him around. "Marluxia…" I breathed, my heart racing fast with adrenaline I **really** didn't need right now. "Do you know what happened that night?" I was anxious, desperate, to know what really happened to Demyx, to me. I didn't care if Marly maybe… saw me run from the scene, a guy like him wouldn't tell if I bribed him. I was more concerned over whether or not he'd seen Demyx die. And… If he had, I **needed** to know.

I needed to know it wasn't me. That- that I'm not a_ killer_.

Marluxia could tell he had won the jackpot, and that I was part of what was going on. For my sake, I hope he'd known what happened already. "What happened that night?" my voice was hard, horse, and unarguable.

"One question friend. Do you have this under control, or do you need help?" I guess a weasel can find a way around anything. So much for my question. His tone was definite too, but unlike me, he could walk away if he got no answer.

"I… there's no problem." I said at last.

"Please, of all the lies to say. The police found your knife," he smiled slightly as he whispered this. It wasn't a joke, I was a bit put off that anyone could smile over my misfortune.

Then again, that's what my _father _did. Joy.

Marluxia had seen me burning things before, behind the dorms; he'd also seen me cutting things. No doubt he knows what my knife looks like. He asked if he could look at it before.

I grimaced. He cornered me. And he wasn't even my enemy. I… hoped. "Alright. The truth. I'm fucked unless you've got a damn good proposal for me."

His teeny smile grew just a bit. "Go to the Randy Ave. and Dawson St. intersection in Old Town. I'd say, around 11 tonight. There'll be a guy with blue hair that'll come out of the alleyway around then. Follow him, and you'll be set." He gave me a look that said, 'memorize these directions cause I'm only saying it once'. Then he added, "Oh yeah, try not to let him realize you're following him until you get onto Kida Grand Blv."

I stared, though I committed everything to memory. "It doesn't make sense. How will this help me?"

Marluxia's smile was very noticeable now, almost as if he was laughing at me. I frowned.

"I know you don't trust me, but you said you were fucked. And this guy can help you. Trust me."

"Than why will I be stalking him if he's gonna help me?"

Marluxia had a look of understanding now; he put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry so much Axel, this is just how he usually meets his clients. He's smart you know. He'll probably assume someone has told you all this by the time he lets you know he's noticed you."

I stared. This didn't sound like a good idea, and blue haired people frightened me, quite frankly. My mind lit up with the image of Saix after dark. I shuddered visibly.

Marluxia repeated the directions, and then left the outside courtyard, away from my company.

Xxxx xXXXXXxx xXXX

And that's how I ended up here, on the corner of Randy Ave. and Dawson St., waiting for some blue-haired (shudder) dude to show up. And why was I by the alley? So I could run in and hide when I saw whoever it was I was supposed to be waiting for.

I checked my watch. 12:45. I sighed. I'd give this wild goose chase fifteen more minutes. If no one came strolling down the sidewalk with blue hair by one o' clock, I was heading home.

I nearly cheered the hands on the clock as they ebbed their way toward the end of the hour.

It was 12:57 when I finally decided fuck it. No one was coming. I began walking down the street, towards the parking lot where I left my car.

I was wrong.

Then again, maybe I had been right to decide to fuck the intersection.

I started to approach my car, but stopped when I saw another car, a truck, also in the lot. The vehicle was on. And there was a lovely lady sitting on the passenger's side. But… that wasn't really so important. What **was **important was the lanky guy with short blue hair and goggles running around in the middle of the cement ocean in boxers. He was holding a jacket and furry vest.

There was another girl too, this one with a bat. It looked like she was chasing the man, and it looked like he tripped. Ouch.

And the girl seems to be winning. She ran up to him and started beating his body into the ground with that bat of hers. "That'll! Teach You!" She kicked him in the face. "Don't fuck with my girl!" She hit him one more time in the middle of the spine before deciding he'd learned his lesson.

She flipped her long blonde hair and glared one last time before turning back to the truck and climbing in the driver's seat. A few moments later the car left.

I blinked a few times. That was just like watching one of those ghetto jumpings on TV. Except this was much weirder. When is it ever girls doing the beating? Or at least, when are the girls ever beating the crap out of some poor drunk blue guy.

Well, if the guy didn't dye his hair that color cause he's depressed, he can say he did now.

I'd be pretty damn depressed in his situation anyway.

I began walking to my car, grateful when I saw the lot really was empty, safe for the guy that got fucked over. I climbed into my car, and put my keys in the ignition. But I hesitated in turning on the car.

Discreetly, that is if I could even be noticed, I snuck a peek at the guy on the ground from through my windshield.

'_Well,_' I thought, '_He has blue hair. And he's only a hundred feet from the intersection.' _ Yeah, this was a stretch. It was officially two hours since the blue guy was supposed to be seen, and frankly, this guy didn't strike me as the type to help a killer out. He looked more like a drunk idiot frankly. And considering the fact he let himself get his ass handed to him, he wasn't a very tough guy. Definitely not the guy Marluxia was talking about. Still… _what's the harm in helping the guy up?_

Well, this night wasn't turning out as dangerous as I figured.

I climbed out of my car, walking up to the guy. He seemed to have rolled over, using the clothes he was holding as covering over his boxers. He was looking up… I think, he could've been sleeping. I couldn't see his eyes through those goggles.

Well, the guy hadn't noticed me hovering over him yet, might as well check his damaged. I looked him over, not moving from my spot. It looked like quite a few bruises were blossoming, but unless there were some broken bones he seemed fine to me.

Jerk. The guy lunged slowly, attempting to sit up without using his hands. After he managed this he grabbed his head. "…ow…"

So he finally complains.

The guy rubs his head for another moment or two, never moving the goggles, then slowly gets to his feet. I back up slightly, to give him some room.

Upon standing he wobbles for a while grabbing my shirt. My first instinct is to push the guy, but I end up just acting indifferent.

He looks up at me suddenly. He's got a goofy drunk smile on his face. "Thanks yo-" He stumbles backwards before standing straight. "..Thanks," he mumbles again, holding his head.

"Are you drunk?" Such a simple question.

He stared at me, almost dumfounded. Then, he twitched into the air. I stared. The twitch was almost like a jump, and as soon as he was back on his feet he was much more alert, and he finally found his balance. "God damn it," he muttered looking down as he pulled on a pair of pants he'd also been holding, and a striped shirt. "Just great… why did I have to hit on her? He's always telling me, stick with the familiars," he mumbled to himself, tugging on his vest rather hazardously. "How was I s'posed to know she wasn't a whore.." he cracked his neck and looked up at me. I think he may have been staring, I couldn't tell.

Then, he turned, looked around, cussed something about a missing camaro, and turned back around. "Who the fuck are you?" My, he wasn't in a good mood now that he was sober, was he? I think I liked him better when he was unalert and dumb.

Then again, now that he sounded like a real man, if not a tough one, he's more likely to be the guy I'm looking for. "You know a guy named Marluxia?"

He paused for a moment. Maybe he was peeved cause I didn't answer his question, or maybe he was thinking. "Fuck!… If he owes you money, I'm sorry, but I guess you're just gonna have to fucking kill him cause I'm not covering his ass again." Blue boy shook his head. I almost smiled. His voice was drifting back to that idiot happy drunk tone, only this time it sounded less slurred and more intelligent. Still a lot less threatening though. I couldn't help but wonder though, what kind of hole was _Marly _in. It didn't sound good.

I shook my head. "Calm down, I'm actually one of his friends." I smiled in a friendly way.

Okay, eyes visible or not, I could tell he was glaring.

"Okay, fuck you!" I shouted. I cracked, happy now world! "I've been out here all night, looking for some fucking blue haired bastard that pinky said could help me! You don't give a damn! Hell, you're not even the right guy! The world's so damn great, I'm gonna be locked up for life in a few weeks, I love it on Earth!!" I stormed to my car and flung the door open, swinging myself onto the seat, mumbling with my keys as I started it up. I fucking hate life. I'm so fed up with it. I have no plan; I'm going to jail, why did Demyx have to fucking die?!

Xxxxx XXXXXXxxx xxXX

A few minutes later I gave up on the car altogether, it wouldn't start. I sighed and banged my head against the seat, closing my eyes.

What I wouldn't give to go back to noon. Being with Zexion was the only thing that made any sense after that night.

From the corner of my vision I could see the guy approaching me. Frankly, I didn't give a damn anymore.

Eventually he was standing outside my car door, knocking it. "No one's home."

He smiled slightly, opening the car door before I had a chance to lock it. "You're Axel Wyoni, aren't you?"

I stared, half afraid he might be some spy for the cops. What should I say?

He laughed a little, talking in the silence created. "I figured. You're a suspect in the Alley Massacres, y'know."

I blinked. Massacres? Well, I only killed one person, how the fuck did more come in?

He laughed another gentle laugh. It strangely set me at ease. "Don't worry, like the pink bastard said, I'm here to help," The last part was said cheerfully, sincerely, a lot like the way Demyx used to talk. It cheered me up.

"How about you turn on the car? If you don't mind I can give you directions to my place and you can stay the night," he said, going over to the passenger side and getting in there.

Normally under no circumstances should one agree to such a statement, including me. But I'm not always logical. I was frightened that night, for many reasons, and for things I didn't understand. And he made me feel better, reminded me of the good things I'd lost. And you just don't _leave _a person like that. You stay leeched onto those good feeling as long as you can.

So, I drove to his apartment. And when we got inside I collapsed onto the couch without taking a glance around. Funny how trusting you can be when mentally exhausted.

XXXxxxx xxXXXXXXxx xxxXXXX

* * *

_A/N: Blue boy is not an OC, anyone have any idea who he might be? Also, Zexion is coming back, don't worry. Right now I'm just trying to figure out whether I'd be killed or not for switching it to Zexy's POV. Will anyone mind?_

_Won't update till I have 8 more reviews. _


End file.
